Skye Chase Winter Wonderland pt 1 rt T-M ChxRo chxSk (ZxM) (Some E)
by Elisabethsilverstarr77
Summary: It's been a long summer and Ryder wants to take the team on a vacation to Jake's mountain unaware the team is about to be involved in a cruel winter blizzard that can change them all. one that can possibly destroy the relationship between a chief and his angel, at the same bring together two more gay and straight ships (don't like don't read) xxx contents read and leave reviews
1. Chapter 1-3

**Hey everyone this is a spinoff of Chase And Skye's winter wonderland Adventure starring ChxSk and RoxCh**

 **( it includes both gay and straight ships.) (pictures) (sexual actions included fighting,don't like don't read)**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol and characters are owned by Nickelodon story owned by me.**

 **6 chapters of 12 Pt 2 RELATIONSHIPS,FRIENDSHIP,VIOLENCE rated T Read and enjoy feel free to comment and give suggestions**

 **Skye and Chase are already going out as BF and GF**

 **since a Valentines dance. Nobody besides Rubble knows about though. One day on the way to the lookout Chase sprains his paw. At the lookout,**

 **Ryder gets a call from Kaitie, and Ryder chose Skye to assist him. The morning after the accident at Kaities Chase wakes up in Skye's bedroom**

 **forgetting he spent the night there after her injury. they both realize how much they care and love each other,**

 **On the trip Chase meets Everest Jakes new dog. She is unaware Chase and Skye were dating. After Chase and Skye have a bad fight.**

 **Everest tries to Convince Chase Skye doesn't care about him, feeling lost and alone Chase goes to Rocky unaware how Rocky feels.**

 **Chase since they were kids. still afraid to admit it.**

 **Jake. ( she wasn't part of the paw patrol yet) Skye breaks up with him and he goes back to Rocky**

 **None of the other pups/dogs know how serious they (C &S) are. Rubble the only one who knows the truth**

 **tells the others after they complain about how Chase is acting (worried,angry.) During the night they notice Chase acting scared and worried ehen Sky**

 **and Ryder are delayed. After Skye comes back and Chase sees how she hurt herself. Helping her to her room he stays to comfort her, not realizing**

 **he had fallen asleep also next to her in the bed. Chase finds himself in her bed the next morning. Rocky who's always liked Chase becomes jealous of**

 **him and Skye afraid to tell him the truth. What he doesn't know is Chase had the same feelings for him since childhood before Chase met Skye.**

 **What do you think will happen between all of them. Will Chase and Skye get back together? Or will he choose Everest What will happen between**

 **Him and Rocky. What do you think will happen?**


	2. Summer Loving

**Hey everyone this is a spinoff of Chase And Skye's winter wonderland Adventure starring ChxSk and RoxCh**

 **( it includes both gay and straight ships.) (pictures) (sexual actions included fighting,don't like don't read)**

 **I don't own Paw Patrol and characters are owned by Nickelodon story owned by me.**

 **6 chapters of 12 Pt 2 RELATIONSHIPS,FRIENDSHIP,VIOLENCE rated T Read and enjoy feel free to comment and give suggestions**

 **Skye and Chase are already going out as BF and GF**

 **since a Valentines dance. Nobody besides Rubble knows about though. One day on the way to the lookout Chase sprains his paw. At the lookout,**

 **Ryder gets a call from Kaitie, and Ryder chose Skye to assist him. The morning after the accident at Kaities Chase wakes up in Skye's bedroom**

 **forgetting he spent the night there after her injury. they both realize how much they care and love each other,**

 **On the trip Chase meets Everest Jakes new dog. She is unaware Chase and Skye were dating. After Chase and Skye have a bad fight.**

 **Everest tries to Convince Chase Skye doesn't care about him, feeling lost and alone Chase goes to Rocky unaware how Rocky feels.**

 **Chase since they were kids. still afraid to admit it.**

 **Jake. ( she wasn't part of the paw patrol yet) Skye breaks up with him and he goes back to Rocky**

 **None of the other pups/dogs know how serious they (C &S) are. Rubble the only one who knows the truth**

 **tells the others after they complain about how Chase is acting (worried,angry.) During the night they notice Chase acting scared and worried ehen Sky**

 **and Ryder are delayed. After Skye comes back and Chase sees how she hurt herself. Helping her to her room he stays to comfort her, not realizing**

 **he had fallen asleep also next to her in the bed. Chase finds himself in her bed the next morning. Rocky who's always liked Chase becomes jealous of**

 **him and Skye afraid to tell him the truth. What he doesn't know is Chase had the same feelings for him since childhood before Chase met Skye.**

 **What do you think will happen between all of them. Will Chase and Skye get back together? Or will he choose Everest What will happen between**

 **Him and Rocky. What do you think will happen?**


End file.
